riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Telekinetic Yeti
Telekinetic Yeti are a stoner/doom duo from Dubuque, Iowa. Active since 2015, the band composes a wall of heavy sound with a lot of layered and creative guitar craft to create an atmosphere just as mysterious as it is mammoth. The band's 2017 debut Abominable garnered significant critical praise from the likes of Outlaws of The Sun, Metalsucks, Metal Injection and many others. Since the release of Abominable the band has toured all over North America with the likes of Weedeater, 1000mods, Truckfighters, Corrosion of Conformity, Hyborian and Black Label Society among others. History Telekinetic Yeti formed in 2015 by the duo of Alex Baumann and Anthony Dreyer, both of which previously involved with bands such as Lost Apparitions and Wretches. Quickly composing songs. The band's earliest known show took place on 18 June 2015 at The Lift in Dubuque (With Sludgeburner and Nostromo).Facebook Event Through 2015 the band would perform more shows (Including the opening ceremony for The TempleTelekinetic Yeti Facebook) and a host of other shows leading up to the band's first tour the next year alongside Druids. Later in 2016 The Yeti would record their debut album at Flat Black Studios in Lone Tree. Abominable would be released on 17 March 2017 and attain widespread critical acclaim among the stoner and doom communities. While the CD was self-released, the LP edition would be released via Sump Pump Records. With a debut album in tow, The Yeti would begin more frequent touring in support with three separate month-long tours in support of the record, sharing the stage with the likes of Weedeater and Truckfighters. Telekinetic Yeti would go into 2018 with further touring which includes headlining appearances at Firebreather FestTelekinetic Yeti Facebook and Doom Daze of Summer. Further touring would see them sharing the stage with Hyborian, 1000mods, ASG and Red Fang. The band would take time off from touring in early 2019 to begin work on their second album, with the artwork being revealed in late September 2019. However on 4 October it would be revealed by Alex Baumann that he had a falling out with Dreyer over personal conflicts, even recruiting a temporary fill-in for the tour with Red Fang. When Baumann chose to kick Dreyer out of the band, Dreyer would pursue legal action and at the same time try to quickly compose new music. Baumann would reveal that work on a new album was beginning with songs he had written with Oscar Johansson (Truckfighters, Witchcraft) and that a new drummer would be announced in the coming weeks.Telekinetic Yeti Facebook A follow-up statement by Baumann would be posted on 14 October 2019 when demos of new songs had been posted by Dreyer.Telekinetic Yeti Facebook Discography *'Abominable' (2017, Sump Pump) Members Current Lineup *'Alex Baumann' - Guitar, Vocals (2015 - Present) *'Rockwel Heim' - Drums (2019 - Present) Past Members *'Anthony Dreyer' - Drums (2015 - 2018) Tours *'2016 Mini-Tour' (With Druids) (2016) *'March Mini Tour/Abominable Album Release' (2017) *'Abominable North American Tour' (2017)Telekinetic Yeti Facebook *'2017 Summer North American Tour' (With Weedeater, Beitthemeans) (2017)Telekinetic Yeti FacebookTelekinetic Yeti Facebook *'2017 Fall North American Tour' (With Truckfighters on select dates) (2017)Telekinetic Yeti FacebookTelekinetic Yeti Facebook *'Winter Tour 2018' (With 1000mods) (2018)Telekinetic Yeti Facebook *'Summer Tour 2018' (With Hyborian on select dates) (2018)Telekinetic Yeti Facebook *'Fall Mini-Tour 2018' (With ASG on select dates) (2018)Telekinetic Yeti Facebook *'November/December West Coast Tour' (With Red Fang, Toke) (2018)Telekinetic Yeti Facebook *'May 2019 Weekend Mini-Tour' (2019)Telekinetic Yeti Facebook *'November 2019 North American Tour' (With Toke) (2019)Toke Facebook External Links *Telekinetic Yeti's Bandcamp References Category:Band Category:Dubuque Category:Iowa Category:Stoner Metal Category:Doom Metal